How Are You So Sweet?
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: "Look at them Artie! Feli seems perfectly fine on his own with Ludwig. So can we please go now? Skating makes me feel so gay!" "Alfred, you are gay!" Arthur takes a peeved Alfred ice skating. USUK America/England with a side of GerIta Germany/N. Italy


**Urgh! So I have really bad writer's block! I'm currently working on a request and I've got the ending and middle all worked out, but I cannot, for the life of me figure out a proper opening! So I** **decided to take a break from it and just watch TV for a bit, and mull over the story. But then suddenly, while I was thinking about America and England bickering, this line came to me:**

**"This is so gay!"**

**"You dolt, you are gay!"**

**And suddenly, this one-shot was born! Of course the line is a bit different in the story, but yeah. Uhm... Human names used, I've never really used their human names, but I thought the fic flowed better with the Human names. The story is kinda AU, but it doesn't really matter, it could easily be AU or in the Hetalia world. I guess it just depends on your preferences.  
><strong>

**Check out my other stories on my profile. Also, I do Hetalia one-shot requests, so if you'd like a story written about a certain thing with certain characters, but don't feel like writing it, send me a PM with your request and I'll see if I can write it for ya!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story and review!**

* * *

><p>For the record, Alfred F. Jones, was a man. A manly man. A tough, strong, manly man who ate nails for breakfast; with 2% milk. Because he could handle the calories, oh yeah that's right, he was a man who could he eat fat and burn it up *snaps fingers* just like that.<p>

And since he was a man, he did manly things. He played American football. He ate hamburgers by the pound and washed them down with steak. He worked out, pumped iron and ran. And he never cried. Except for when he watched 'The Notebook.' But come on. Who didn't cry? (A/N: I didn't! I don't like that movie, but my friends all say they cry whenever they watch it.)

However, today he wasn't feeling so manly. Today he dragged out of bed, early in the morning (*Ahem* 10:45 am), and forced, by one Arthur Kirkland, to go with him to the new ice skating that had just recently opened up.

At first it wasn't so bad. There was a small stand that sold hot chocolate and various pastries and baked goods that smelled heavenly. But Arthur insisted that they wait until they've skated for a bit before indulging in the hot chocolate and snacks. Yippee.

And so, there Alfred was, boredly gliding across the ice while Arthur clung onto his arm for dear life.

"I don't get why you dragged me here to skate, when _you can't even skate_!" Alfred said agitatedly as Arthur once again slipped. He would've fallen about a hundred times if Alfred wasn't there for him to hold onto.

"I told you! It's the rinks premiere and Feliciano wanted us to come with him and Ludwig." Arthur explained, wobbling side to side on his rented skates.

"How are you so good at this?" He mumbled under his breath, referring to Alfred's graceful gliding across the ice. But Alfred either didn't hear or chose to ignore him for he didn't respond to the question.

"But why!" Alfred whined, throwing his head back in an exasperated fashion. Arthur glared at his support system but answered nonetheless.

"Because Feli likes Ludwig, but he's too nervous to hang out with him by himself, hence our presence." Alfred groaned, slowing to a halt, stopping Arthur with him.

"We've been here for like EVER!"

"We've been here for thirty minutes you dolt!" Arthur wobbled on his skates as he yelled this. Alfred rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever! Can we at least get some hot chocolate now?" Alfred was about to skate over to the concessions stand, but was clumsily pulled back by Arthur, who nearly fell during the process.

"No! I told you! We're meeting Feliciano and Ludwig at the stand at 12:00, its 11:30, can't you just bloody wait for thirty minutes?" Before Alfred could reply, Feliciano and Ludwig skated by, their hands clasped together tightly. Feliciano was talking up a storm, a happy smile and scarlet blush on his face the whole time while Ludwig listened with a small smile and pink blush of his own.

They were both so engrossed in each other that neither of them noticed Arthur or Alfred as they skated past the feuding blondes.

"Look at them Artie! Feli seems perfectly fine on his own with Ludwig. So can we _please_ go now? Skating makes me feel so gay!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, shook his head, and sighed annoyed.

"Alfred, you _are_ gay!" Arthur said irritated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I knew that!" Alfred crossed his arms and pouted, deciding to ignore Arthur, which was hard considering Arthur, had his arms wrapped around his bicep.

"Look… I know this isn't how you wanted to spend your Saturday, but, would you _please_ at least pretend to have fun? For me?" Arthur pleaded, his voice lowered, and his green eyes gazing hopefully into Alfred's blue eyes, which were a bit hard to make out because Alfred's glasses were slightly fogged up from the cold, winter air.

He didn't answer right away, but Arthur knew by the emerging smile on Alfred's face that he'd agree.

"Alright… for you." Arthur smiled satisfied and held onto Alfred tighter, if possible, and prepared to push forward.

"Wait." Alfred said, halting the older man from moving onward. Arthur looked at him, an eyebrow cocked up in question.

"What?"

"Before we do any more skating, how about I teach you first before you kill us both?" Alfred chuckled. Arthur playfully glared and agreed separating his arms from Alfred and grabbed onto the fence they were next to.

"Ok, so the most important thing is balance."

* * *

><p>After a quick ten minute lesson from Alfred, Arthur was in <em>slightly<em> better shape to skate around. Now, instead of clinging onto Alfred's arm and shoulder for dear life while wobbling on his skates, he was able to make short glides, unsteadily, across the ice. Of course he still needed Alfred's help, so Alfred had one of his hands holding onto the small of Arthur's back while the other one held Arthur's hand.

They were both trying to conceal their blushes as they skated around the rink.

"Why are you so good at skating?" Arthur asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had previously surrounded them. (A/N: In case anyone is wondering, no. I didn't mean _un_comfortable.)

"Me and Mattie play hockey sometimes."

"Ah I see… by the way, it's 'Mattie and I' just so you know." Arthur corrected, unintentionally sounding a bit snotty.

"If I were you, I'd be careful. I could easily let you fall." Alfred said a playful grin on his features. Arthur smirked.

"But you won't." Alfred blushed but continued to smile.

"Yeah, but that's because heroes don't let anyone fall; no matter how snobby they are." Alfred laughed at his own joke while Arthur looked up at him amused. When Alfred had settled down and his laughter ceased he caught the Brits stare.

"What?" Alfred asked with a bemused smile. Arthur smirked again.

"It looks like someone's actually having fun." He said smugly. Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur closer to him.

"Yeah, skating for leisure isn't that bad-"

"I told you!"

"- but then again, anything where I get to spend time with you isn't that bad."

Arthur's whole face flushed and his body jerked forward as he stumbled over his feet. Alfred was quick enough to stable him though and kept the other blond from toppling over to the ground.

The two halted their movements. Arthur turned slightly to face Alfred, who did the same. Many people skated past them, but the two didn't notice.

"How can you be so sweet? I forced you out of bed and haled you here against your will… I didn't even let you get hot cocoa." Arthur murmured softly. Alfred's lips twitched up into a smile as he hummed happily.

"It's easy when I've got a boyfriend like you." Alfred said softly, pressing his cold, chapped lips to Arthur's. Before Arthur could deepen the kiss though, Alfred pulled away.

"It's almost twelve; Feli and Ludwig are waiting for us." He then pulled Arthur along the rink, over to where Feliciano and Ludwig stood, holding a place in line to get hot chocolate and food.

"Ve~ there you guys are! Did you enjoy the skating Alfred?" Feliciano currently had his hand in Ludwig's much larger hand and was swinging them back and forth. It was hard to tell whether or not Ludwig was amused or annoyed but hiding it because he like Feliciano.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun!" He said, briefly glancing at Arthur as he said it. The Brit blushed.

"Yay! That's good! When we first came you seemed upset."

"He was just tired. He was still sleeping when I went over to his place to bring him here." Arthur explained, half lying. He knew Feliciano's feelings would be hurt if he knew Alfred didn't want to come.

"Yeah. So how did the skating go for you and Ludwig?" Alfred asked. The line slowly moved forward.

"It was… nice." Ludwig answered stiffly. He was never really good at being social. God only knows why someone like Feliciano would like Ludwig.

"Si, si! Ludwig was great! He never let me fall once!" Ludwig blushed and cleared his throat. The Italian didn't seem to notice his date's awkwardness and kept swinging their hands. Arthur smiled, side glancing at Alfred.

"Yes, it's quite nice to have someone there to catch you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please find it in your hearts to review! Sorry if I sound like I'm begging like a dog for scraps.<strong>


End file.
